Spiders, insects and other such crawling pests are an annoyance inside peoples' residences, particularly in warmer climates or warmer months. There are many, many prior art devices to rid the living area of insects. These prior art devices range from electronic zappers, to chemicals, to mechanical means for swatting insects.
One of the oldest and most popular means to rid a house of spiders, insects, or other crawling pests is the old-fashioned fly swatter. The fly swatter is a simple mechanical device that has an elongated handle and a flat fly swatting head to squash a bug.
One major disadvantage of the old-fashioned fly swatter is that the user is left with a dirty fly swatter with a squashed insect sitting on its face. This dirty fly swatter should be cleaned to prevent the exposure of people to the dirty, and possibly disease-ridden carcass of the bug. Moreover, cleaning the fly swatter and getting rid of the terminated insect is disgusting to most people.
As such, the present invention pest-removing device achieves the objective of providing a device to dispose of a crawling spider, insect or other such pest, without having to be touched by human hand.